My Jigsaw Trap III
by CorruptedSoul97
Summary: David is an abuser with no job or life, but when he is thrusted into a game created by the infamous "Jigsaw Killer", He will have to work his way to gain freedom and life. Rated T for Death, and some Mature Language. Viewer Discretion is advised.


My Jigsaw Trap

**III**

A man wakes up in a big room but can't see anything in the pitch black darkness.

But even though he can't see, he can still feel, and he feels something heavy around his neck and he feels that he is sitting in a chair. The man stands up from the chair and screams. "Help, someone help me!" The man screamed. He then sees the lights in the room turn on above him. He looks up at the bright lights and is blinded. He looks away from the lights above him so he can regain his sight. When he can finally see he looks to his left and his right to see two buzz saws a foot away from his neck on both sides. "Oh my God." The man said. "Someone fucking help me!" The man screamed. He then looked across from him to see a TV turn on. All he saw was static on the TV but he soon saw a Puppet with White skin, Neat black hair, spirals on his cheeks, and wearing a black Tuxedo with a red Bow-tie. The man looked at the TV and heard the puppet's deep and scary voice.

Hello David, I want to play a Game. You have been called many names: A bad man, an abuser, a bad husband, a bad father, and many others. The reason being is because you abused your Wife, your Son, and your Sister. Those people have felt pain even though they weren't doing anything to deserve this punishment. You have never felt guilt or pain towards them. Now if you still want to keep on living, you will have to feel the pain that you have caused them. The device around your neck has two buzz saws attached to it, and when this tape is finished, the 60-second timer will begin for you. When the timer expires, the two buzz saws will turn on and will go towards your neck and decapitate you. There is only one key to the device an it is attached to the barbed wire string in your throat. Pain will engulf your throat but it is your only chance of surviving. So now I ask you: Will you feel so much pain in order for you keep on living? Live or Die, Make your Choice." The puppet on the TV said before the screen went black.

"No!" David Screamed. He looked down to his left and his right to see that the two buzz saws had started. He looked down to his left to see a small timer on the device that had 58 seconds left on it. David looked directly down and saw the barbed wire string coming out of his mouth. He tugged on it with his two fingers and he felt the string scratch his throat. He made a small scream. He looked at the timer again to see 48 seconds left on the timer. "Help me!" David screamed. David grabbed onto the string but the barbed wire pierced his hand causing him to bleed. He knew that it would hurt a lot if he just grabbed onto the string, but he knew it would hurt a hundred times more if he tried pulling it out of his throat. He tried making it as quick and painless as possible, so he grabbed it tight and pulled on the string as hard as he could. He screamed at the top of his lungs as he pulled. He stopped for a second because it hurt too much. But David looked at the timer to see 30 seconds left. He once again pulled but not as hard this time as he coughed up tons of blood. He fell over onto the ground on his back and screamed as he coughed up more blood and saw how blood was also gushing out of his hands. David screamed as he broke out into tears. "No, I don't want to die!" David screamed. David knew he didn't have much to live for because he had no life. He treated his family wrong, he didn't have a job, and most of his family was pretty much broke, but he didn't want to die. He didn't feel like it was his time to die. So he stood up and pulled on the string so hard that it almost came out in that pull. He mad one more strong pull and saw that the string came out of his throat. He coughed up more blood and screamed in what seemed to be endless pain. He looked down to his left at the timer on the device and saw that there was only 7 seconds left on it. He quickly grabbed the key off the end of the barbed wire string and looked for the keyhole. He found a lock on the collar that was keeping the collar together. He put the key into the lock and unlocked it causing it to fall to the floor as the timer went off. David looked at the device and saw the two buzz saws come together in a matter of 2 seconds. He fell to his knees and screamed as his hands and mouth were gushing tons of blood. "I promise that I will change my life… as long as I never will have to be put into this kind of situation again." David thought to himself. He walked over to the escape door and opens it only to see the Jigsaw Puppet waiting for him. "Congratulations David, you passed you test and survived my game." The puppet said. David was freaked out by the puppet talking to him so he ran away out of the building and escaped. David won his game and he had won two prizes: Freedom and Life.


End file.
